


The 4th of July Incident

by Ernesto_The_Fanfiction_Bot_656



Category: Ethan and Alex Series - Swirlseypop
Genre: 4th of July, Blowing up, Fireworks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ernesto_The_Fanfiction_Bot_656/pseuds/Ernesto_The_Fanfiction_Bot_656
Summary: Alex tries to celebrate 4th of July but Ethan reminds him of last year's fiasco.
Relationships: Alex Hart/Sam Yoomi, Ethan Rey/Alex Hart
Kudos: 2





	The 4th of July Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this and HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!!!❤

Alex: OH BOY!!! I CANT WAIT TO SEND THESE BITCH'S UP TO THE SKY SO THEY CAN GO 💥!!!

Ethan: ALEX,NO! NOT AGAIN!!

Alex: Ah, but why!??! I want to see them go 💥

Ethan: Don't you remember last year's 4th of July?

~~~~~~~~~  
1 Year Ago-

Alex and Sam are seen playing with some of the fireworks in the backyard, setting them off and watching as they explode into bright,Vibrant colors.

Sam: Wow, I love these fireworks, there so cool!!!

Alex: Yeah...wait, I HAVE AN IDEA SAM!

Sam: What is it?

...

Sam: uh..Alex...

Alex: Yeah?

Sam: Are you sure tying me to this big firework is a good idea?

Alex: Of course!!! (He says as he pressed a big red button and the big firework shot up with Sam tied on to it.

Ethan quickly goes to the backyard, shocked and a little scared.

Ethan: Alex, why did I hear Sam screaming!!!

Alex: Oh yeah,about that. I tied her to that big firework I had and shot her to the sky.

Ethan: WHAT!!!!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT ALEX?!?!?!?!?!

Alex:.....IDK🤪

~~~~~~~~~  
Present Time-

Alex:....OH YEAH! THAT WAS RAD WASNT IT!!!!😆🤯🤪🤯🤪😆

Ethan: No,it wasn't,and don't do that again! Sam had to be in the Hospital for 6 Months!!!

Alex: Oh,alright then

Ethan: Good! (Goes back inside)

Alex:.......I'm gonna tie myself to a rocket instead!

So he tied himself up to a rocket and pressed a button and he went flying through the Atmosphere.

Ethan: ALLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
